Forum:I'm Slowly Losing My Mind
I know I've given regurgitated advice on how to kill the overgrown lobster, Crawmerax. But i'm still f*****g stuck. Playing as a 61 PT2 soldier as a support gunner solo. I do the glitch, and i'm fine with it, i just can't get the bastard's back. most of the time, after I blind him, and remove his claws, i'll step out of the glitch spot, throw my turret, and run back. Never words. I try the Nidhogg, still nothing. Looking for a Leviathan. Anyother suggestions? Honestly, I wish they made a hellfire launcher that shot melted butter to eat the damn thing. IbanezRokr 19:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The Typhoon has a pretty could richochet effect to it. An Orion works well, too, I hear. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't get to the back with my Orion. I use it for the front and a double anarchy for the front. I sold my typhoon. IbanezRokr 19:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I may have something that will help you out. 1. Are you using modded weapons? 2. Are you opposed to using them? I only ask because since you're glitching him, you clearly don't mind using shortcuts to kill the SOB (which is fine). Let me know and I'll hook you up with an answer asap.Mbeacom 19:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) 1. No. 2. I'm opposed to modded weapons, mostly because i find them "too cheap". I do use the glitch because i am a solo soldier and i just wanna kill him once so i know that i can do it. After that, the experimentation will begin. I just need a method i know will workIbanezRokr 19:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) An orion or leviathan work well for the back, but the leviathan takes awhile as mine only does like 750 damage and most shots don't hit his crit spot because he is moving. Sometimes i get lucky and he stops with his back to me, so i get a couple shots before he totally turns around. When i get the freebies to his back i use my bessie or skullmasher due to deal high damage/critical damage in a couple shots. Also, caution with the orion: sometimes when i shoot too quickly while scoped, the game locks up(probly due to the spark animation).Beware the clap 19:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The only advice I can give is don't rely on the glitch spot. Work out your skill tree and figure out a build that you think you can use effectively. Build a strategy that involves running in the field, not just chilling in the corner. Because like you said, once you get him down to just his back, the glitch spot becomes useless. If you need weapons or anything I'm on 360, my tag is K1ngMea7wad. Feel free to add me and I can help you if you need it. - K1ng 19:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, my skill tree is based heavily on the scorpio, minus refire. after that it's metal storm, and stat, and overload. IbanezRokr 19:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, well it will work with legit weapons, just taking out his back will take longer. I would mention that glitch killing craw with legit weapons is alot easier than killing him with modded weapons while not using the glitch. Even WITH modded weapons, killing him solo can be challenging. But with the glitch, it's pretty much a lock every time if you know what you're doing. But seriously. You need a tsunami for its fire pattern (maybe an orion would work but I don't know) and watch this video. The trick is to let crawm come out just far enough that his tail passes the stone support,then duck back in the glitch spot. That way, he'll stand up in the right position for a reflected tsunami shot. Once you start bouncing tsunami bullets off the stone support, you'll usually only hit him about once every full clip so it can take some time.Mbeacom 20:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch#!v=hpUQmYcLXpk&feature=related Get thyself a Dahl Jackal! I've found this grenade launcher has been the easiest to use. Generally, what you need is a weapon that does wide-area damage or ricochets. Then aim for the base of the largeest spine just left of the center of his back. A Redemption or Leviathan rocket launcher are good but Crawmerax can get into a position where you can't see the spine or he rears up and blocks it, or elevate high enough without hitting the overhead ledge. Same with the other weapons that require bullet effects to bounce around. Too much random chance for me. But the Jackal solves this. It doesn't require precise aiming, timing, nor high elevations. This technique works most of the time: :Once in the glitch, look up. See that closest big barnacle on the ledge? Now take your Jackal and zoom in. Using your locator, center on the red diamond representing Crawmerax. Then elevate up until the horizontal crosshair is just above the centerline of that barnacle. Bloop off about five rounds and note their impact. The sweet spot will be between the centerline and top most part of the barnacle. Once you note red crit hits, just hold that aimpoint and fire away until he dies. -- MeMadeIt 21:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Before I knew about the wiki, I had discovered Crawmerax and killed him once, since at the time I didn't know any craw killing stratagies, I ninjaed him solo. I don't advise this method because it is very difficult to pull of with anything but a siren, but killing him without glitching is possible, but be prepared to have a back-up cash source. Extertionist Well, before i killed crawmerax, I didnt want to use the glitch or modded weapons. But after beating him a few times, i realised how much faster using modded weapons and the glitch to kill him is. My strategy ( dont need to use modded weapons, just speeds up the process) is to let him walk out a bit before getting in the glitch, make sure the arched rock is behind him, dosent need to be perfectly behind though. take out all of his front limbs, now for the back. being a siren makes it easier, as i can just phasewalk behind the arched rock. If your turret can distract him long enough for you to sprint behind it so you cant see him but his back is facing you, just peek out with a powerful weapon that will be able to take out his back in a few shots, and unload on him. Again, I dont know if this could help you because your a soldier, just putting my strategy out there, i easily solo him in 2-3 minutes by doing this with a high power weapon. Sgt.Pwn4g3 21:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC)Sgt.Pwn4g3 Hmm it should be easy enough using the glitch with a soldier and getting his back, i always get it as the first thing while im on my way there, i actually use my turret to distract him and get his back while he is turned, but either way, if you wanna know that you can really kill him, killing him with the glitch isn't quite rly killing him legit, the difficulty difference between doing the 2 is pretty big TreeJs 22:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) One way to expose his back is to get to the hiding spot on the right side of the elevator (little hole where you can crouch down to), and stay there until Craw turns his back and moves away. Then jump out, fire a few shots on his purple back, and give yourself a pat on the back. 08:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC)